


Always want to come, but they never want to leave

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Stiles is a Hottie [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Promiscuous Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a hottie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek finds out that Stiles is VERY popular on campus.





	Always want to come, but they never want to leave

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a college fic where Stiles is really hot and really good in bed, and finally gets all the sex he’s been wanting.

Derek has finally managed to find time for the four-hour drive up to Stiles’ college for a visit, but it’s not going quite the way he expected it to. Sure, Stiles was surprisingly happy to see him, his hands lingering on Derek’s shoulders after a long, heartfelt hug, but that’s not really the weird part.

It’s the fact that _nobody else_ seems to want him there that’s strange.

Stiles is leading him around campus, eagerly telling him about his favorite hangout spots and study areas, and Derek is _trying_ to stay focused on what he’s saying. But it’s difficult, because complete strangers keep glaring at him as they walk by.

Neither age nor gender seems to matter—almost every person’s face lights up when they see Stiles, but their eyes narrow as soon as they see Derek next to him, and they do their best to stare him down. Derek stares back, taking in the scent of jealousy and…arousal? Attraction?

Whatever it is, it’s strange and overwhelming, and Derek can’t figure out why quite so many people reek of it. And why they’d decide to suddenly and absolutely dislike him on sight. Derek doesn’t even get that in _Beacon Hills_ anymore, he certainly wouldn’t expect it here, on a college campus he’s never even been to before.

He follows Stiles though his science building, then out to the huge fountain in the middle of the courtyard. As they turn toward a vine-covered bower, he spots an incredibly beautiful girl heading their way. She gives Stiles a little wave and a smile that’s almost _flirty_ , and Stiles gives her a friendly nod in return. But when Derek tries to give her a smile as well, she sends a dismissive sneer his way and quickly walks off.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Derek thinks, bewildered.

When they take a seat on one of the shaded benches to take a break, Derek decides he’s going to find out.

“So,” he begins, trying for casual. “Why is everyone giving me the death glare?” _While simultaneously eyeing you up like you’re a grand prize?_ he thinks, but doesn’t say.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. “I told them up front that it wouldn’t be anything serious,” he says. “I made it _very clear_ —we were just having some fun together, that I wasn’t looking for a relationship. But inevitably after we’d hooked up a few times, they would be wanting more—like dating and commitment, but I just didn’t, you know?”

Derek blinks in surprise, because apparently Stiles has been working his way through the student body and getting quite the college experience. “So they’re mad at me because they think I’m your next conquest?”

Stiles frowns at him. “I don’t think of anyone that way,” he says firmly. “But yeah, it’s something like that.”

He has kind of an odd look on his face, so Derek doesn’t push for more. He doesn’t want Stiles to think he’s being judgmental about his sexual activity.

He’d always known that Stiles would eventually harness his looks and personality in a way that favored him, and got him the attention and interest he’d always wanted. He just hadn’t expected it to happen _quite_ this soon.

“Okay, I understand,” he says, gently nudging Stiles’ side. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

Stiles takes him to one of the many food courts on campus, and they sit at a little table and eat their deli sandwiches. He regales Derek with stories of the parties he’s gone to, all the campus events he’s attended, and all the cool people he’s met.

And part of Derek is happy, because Stiles is clearly _thriving_ , but it also hurts a little to know he’s doing just fine without them. Without _him_.

Derek has missed Stiles since he left for college last year, missed him more than he probably should. But now, hearing about Stiles’ adventures, it doesn’t seem like Stiles has missed him at all.

And Derek hates that he feels jealous of Stiles’ college life, so he musters up a smile and says, “You ready to head back to your apartment?”

 

*

 

Derek never imagined a situation where he’d be _turning Stiles down_ , but that’s what he’s doing now.

They’d eaten dinner at Stiles’ rickety kitchen table, then sat on the couch together to maybe start a movie, when Stiles had abruptly turned to him and said, “ _Derek_ ,” like he’d been waiting his whole life to say it just like that, soft and careful but with just a little heat.

Derek had been entranced by the look on Stiles’ face, right up until Stiles had leaned in to kiss him.

Then Derek had shied away, shaking his head.

He doesn’t want to be one of Stiles’ meaningless flings, he doesn’t want to be some ‘casual fun,’ so his only option is to refuse entirely. His words nearly always fail him though, so he’s up off the couch before he even starts to unclench his jaw.

But even in his haste he doesn’t miss the flash of hurt that crosses Stiles’ face.

“Did I read you wrong?” he asks, sounding small. His eyes stay on Derek questioningly, but he doesn’t even attempt to get up and follow him across the living room, for which Derek is grateful. He doesn’t like feeling cornered. “Or is it that I’ve been,” he says with a pause, then sighs out, “promiscuous?”

Derek swallows hard, trying to figure out what he wants to say. “It’s not that. It’s just—I don’t do casual,” he says shortly. “I can’t, with you.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “You think that _I_ want something casual with you?”

Derek just raises his eyebrows, and Stiles clearly remembers the impression Derek got on campus earlier.

“I wanted to get some experience, try new things with different people,” he says quickly, holding a hand out like he thinks Derek is going to leave. “But that’s just while I was _waiting_. For someone I _do_ want something serious with.”

Derek nods, staying where he is, because he knows that expression on Stiles’ face. He’s choosing his words with care, thoughtfully considering what he wants to say.

He looks up at Derek intently. “Do you want to know the reason everyone was glaring at you today? The _real_ reason?” he asks with false calmness. “It’s because they knew it was _you_ , Derek.”

“What?” Derek asks, because he has no idea what that’s supposed to mean.

“When my hookups would ask me why I wouldn’t date them, I’d tell them about someone special I knew—someone I really wanted to be with. I’m not really sure they believed me, because you probably sounded too good to be true, but I meant it,” Stiles says with a smile. “So most of them knew how I felt about you, and they obviously realized who you were when you were on campus with me.”

Derek walks slowly back to the couch. He hesitates, one leg braced against the cushion, and glances down at Stiles. He looks hopeful again. “You really want to date me?”

“I mean, I know it’s going to be kinda long-distance, but I want to try,” he says earnestly, and Derek can’t hear any lie.

He drops down onto the couch, and pulls Stiles into a kiss. And Stiles makes such a wonderfully pleased sound, Derek can’t resist kissing him again.

Turns out he doesn’t have to be jealous of his _boyfriend’s_ college life after all. There’s plenty of room for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
